The Devil's Own
by Polaris Aries Black
Summary: When Lord Voldemort 'died', there were many who managed to escape the Ministry; now one of those seeks to turn the more powerful twin brother of the Potter family into one of the heirs of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. The light side will regret the day they tossed Harry Potter aside in favor of the boy who lived.


**The Devil's Own**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP. No copyright infringement intended.**

**Summary: **When Lord Voldemort died, there were many who managed to escape the Ministry; now one of those seeks to turn the more powerful twin brother of the Potter family into one of the heirs of the Ancient and Noble House of Malfoy. The light side will regret the day they tossed Harry Potter aside in favor of the boy who lived.

**DZ2's 'Darkest Night' Challenge**

**Rules: **Dark-Smart Harry

Harry must be raised by either the Malfoys, the Lestranges, Barty Crouch Jr, Regulus Black - obviously Dark in this one - or one of the Dark Slytherin families e.g. Parkinson, Flint, Davis, Bulstrode, Carrow etc.

Because of his upbringing, Harry must have a dislike for Muggle-borns, but not a hatred because he remembers his Mother's words

Severitus

When Harry attends Hogwarts, he has a strong dislike for the title 'Boy-Who-Lived'

Harry becomes a master in either Dark Arts, Mind Arts, Potions or Parselmagic

Heir-of-Slytherin Harry

**Guidelines: **Dark Sirius

Harry knows of the Horcrux and sees it as a gift from his future Lord/Master

Nagini finds Harry and becomes his familiar

Harry learns from other DE's aside from his adoptive family

Harry attends Durmstrang or a Dark Arts teaching school

Tom returns earlier than 4th year and trains Harry

Politically-minded Harry - manipulative and able to get away with murder much like Lucius.

Wrong BWL/Non BWL-Harry

Other heroes of the HP world - Neville, Luna, Hermione etc - become members of Harry's Dark Order

Slaves

Harry/Female pairings only - no Slash, Three-Ways or Harem

**Forbidden: **Grey or Light Harry

Gryffindor Harry

Harry listening to the prophecy

Snape/Malfoy Bashing

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

_October 11__th__, 1981_

A tall figure appeared out of thin air without the familiar _CRACK_ of apparation. The hood of his dark billowing cloak was pulled up; face shrouded in the darkness as he stepped in front of the tall gates to the Malfoy Manor. He waved his hand and they opened silently, his magic overpowering any protection wards so as not to alert anyone of his arrival.

The cobblestone walkway leading to the grand home was surrounded by a magnificent garden with such different variety of flowers. Dark violet nightshade blooms and blood red roses flocked the gothic stone fountain. The stone dragon was currently sleeping and black morning glory blossoms crawled up the pedestal it laid its regal form upon. It wasn't long before he was at the front steps to be greeted by the sole person with the knowledge of his impromptu visit. The patriarch of the Malfoy family bowed his head and proceeded to open the entrance doors.

The cloaked man walked passed him and into the grand foyer he then acknowledged Lucius' presence. "I have a task for you," he stated and waited for his host to shut the doors and lead him to a room where they would not be overheard.

"Let us take this to my study, my Lord." Lucius said.

Lucius led his guest to the family library and waved his wand at one of the many shelves that housed grand tomes of magical literature, and the two men watched as the case moved aside to reveal a hidden room.

This was not the study that Lucius uses for the most part, but only for times when things needed to be discussed in closed quarters. Only the family patriarch knew of this room's location and the secret has been handed down from father to son for generations. The large desk had the same ancient gothic tone to it and the shelves of books along the walls housed books of the darkest magic. Lucius walked to the desk and filled a tumbler glass with his finest firewhiskey. He took a healthy drink while he awaited his master to speak.

"I have come with news regarding a prophecy of my supposed demise." Voldemort began sneering as he continued. "One of my followers came upon a Seer and left immediately to inform me of this prediction. I am not an individual who believes in the divination arts but a man who will extinguish any opposing force made against me. There is a child born with the power to defeat me. I highly doubt that this is possible, but I feel it would be better to rid myself of any threat."

"Of course," Lucius agreed as took another drink from his glass, contemplating what his Master was telling him.

"There are only three children that match the qualifications of the prophecy, the Longbottom child and the Potter twins. I have been able to check on the magical cores of the twins when they were left alone with the cowardly Pettigrew." He paused as his crimson eyes gleamed with the next part of his news. "Harry Potter has the potential to be a very powerful wizard."

Lucius had a feeling where this conversation was leading and the thought almost made his lips quirk up but of course he kept his expression stoic as the Dark Lord continued to lay out his plan.

"I would very much like to have that power in my fold as the potential is much too great. The task I ask of you and your family is to take in this child and raise him as your own. A blood adoption will most certainly be needed."

"I am honored you would bestow such a task on us and we will be able to fulfill it."

A malevolent smirk played across Lord Voldemort's lips.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

_November 5__th__, 1981_

Lucius scrubbed a hand over his tired face before taking another much needed gulp of firewhiskey that he had in his glass. He was currently sitting at the long table in his conference room awaiting the other death eaters who have managed to avoid Azkaban. Ever since All Hallows Eve, his life had been one complete nightmare. Careful planning and manipulation kept him from being prosecuted with his claim of the Imperious Curse. He would have been impressed with himself if not for the circumstances.

His Lord was gone.

The war was over and his side had lost.

All around him Death Eaters were getting sentenced to either life in prison or the dementor's kiss. That blasted Potter family had made all of this happen and he swore that he would make them pay for the embarrassment they had caused his family and most importantly terminating their Lord.

James and Lily had been out to an Order meeting when the Dark Lord had made his attack. Adrian Potter was able to survive the killing curse and the spell rebounded on his Master destroying him. Lucius had thought that Harry would have been the one to defeat him and that was why he was supposed to have him in his family. However, that wasn't how it happened.

Lucius wanted to know what that prophecy said but knew he had to wait to have a quiet moment with his friend, and Draco's Godfather, Severus Snape. He shook his head and let his fingers curve around the handle of his cane. It was ten minutes until the emergency meeting would start and he knew that the inner circle would be arriving soon.

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

"Severus, a moment please," Lucius asked after everyone had left.

His friend raised a brow in enquiry.

"My Lord told me of a prophecy that you had heard prior to his death," he began his slivery eyes staring straight into Severus' black ones with intensity.

"Yes, but I only heard part of it since I was discovered."

"Hmm," Lucius stroked his chin in thought. "What do you know of the Potter child and not the supposed savior of the wizarding world," he sneered dropping his mask in front of his longtime friend.

"Harry," he sighed and his face darkened, "has been sent to live with muggles." Severus Snape hated the Potters with all his being because sending away a child because they didn't want to have to take away attention from Adrian made his blood boil. "I was informed of this last night by Dumbledore."

Lucius smirked knowing that his plan had just gotten much easier. The young potions master raised a brow at his friend's expression and why that information had pleased him.

"Do tell me his location, Severus."

**:::: :::: :::: ::::**

**Author's Note: Review to tell me to continue it or not.**

**Also the next chapter of Dark Matter will be posted either tonight or tomorrow. **


End file.
